De héroes y otros complejos
by Insommnia
Summary: Amar es un error humano. Los sentimientos exponen. Hay debilidad en la dependencia. No entiende qué problema le ve todo el mundo a eso. Es sencillo. No hay que involucrarse.


**(N/A)** : Definitivamente no debería estar aquí. O sí pero continuando mis otras historias (que actualizaré este verano, lo prometo), pero le he dado una segunda oportunidad a esta serie y, la verdad, me arrepiento de haber tardado tanto en hacerlo. Ahora que me he merendado las tres temporadas seguidas en menos de una semana, necesito llenar este hueco existencial hasta 2016 y no encuentro mejor forma de hacerlo que aquí. Son dos pequeñas escenas independientes perdidas cada una en su propio momento indeterminado. Nada relevante en sí, pero me he escuchado tantas veces "Runing up that hill" de Placebo que al final mi cabeza ha terminado dando a luz a esto. Y creo que puedo decir que me ha costado más categorizarlo dentro de un género que escribirlo.

**Disclaimer:** Solo la trama me pertenece. De lo demás, nada es mío, por desgracia. Ni siquiera Londres, por mucho que me pese.

* * *

**DE HÉROES Y OTROS COMPLEJOS**

**.**

**.**

**Sherlock**

La pila de periódicos inunda el sofá en una montaña un tanto carente de equilibrio y la cabeza de John Watson corona la cima. La cabeza dormida de John Watson, para ser exactos.

El caso se está poniendo interesante y, para variar, requiere de bastante trabajo del que no implica patearse las calles buscando cadáveres, siguiendo pistas o haciendo deducciones. El tipo de trabajo que a Sherlock le aburre mortalmente. Por eso desde que en el pasado había decidido que, hiciera lo que hiciera en su vida, lo haría por su cuenta. Antes de meterse entre las aburridas y monótonas cuatro paredes de una oficina habría preferido cortarse la cabeza y donarla a la ciencia, aunque hiciera tiempo que la ciencia sólo avanzara en círculos como un perro mordiéndose su propia cola.

Lo que les ocupa en ese momento —y en ese instante sólo a él, puesto que John se encuentra babeando sobre un artículo del 87—necesita analizar periódicos pasados. Una cantidad bastante grande que había hecho que esa noche la mandíbula del doctor se abriera en proporciones casi cómicas cuando lo había visto arrastrar un montón de cajas por todo el apartamento.

—¿Acaso sufres también Síndrome de Diógenes? —había preguntado, con los ojos moviéndose velozmente por el número de cajas que no hacía sino crecer.

—Son cosas útiles, John. No he tenido la intención de memorizar lo que contenía cada una de las noticias del periódico que se han publicado desde que nací, pero nunca se puede saber cuándo es necesario rescatar algo del pasado. El caso que te he contado, por ejemplo, es una de esas ocasiones. Además, creo que te he hecho un favor dándote un plan alternativo a quedarte en tu cama mirando el techo lamentándote por tu cancelada cita de esta noche.

—¿Cancelada cita? ¿Cómo dem..

—Sólo hay que ver que te has arreglado formalmente sólo de cintura para arriba. Es decir, en un momento previo a ahora mismo tenías intención de vestirte por completo de forma elegante pero el hecho de que aún lleves esos pantalones, sean ya las diez de la noche, y mires el móvil de forma insistente esperando un cambio de opinión que no llegará hace fácil concluir que esta noche no vas a salir a ningún sitio.

John había suspirado largamente, un "de acuerdo, Sherlock" antes de sentarse en el sofá y coger el primer periódico de la columna de cajas.

También había murmurado un "alucinante" como respuesta a su, como siempre, acertada deducción.

Un apunte de sonrisa había asomado a la comisura de sus labios. El eternamente sorprendido John Watson que ahora yacía cuan largo era en el sofá.

Sherlock se permite observarlo largamente. El curioso desenlace, no puede evitar pensarlo. Cuando había decidido establecerse en el 221B de Baker Street pensaba hacerlo solo. Podía permitirse afrontar cómodamente el alquiler de la señora Hudson sin tener que compartir su espacio y sus gastos con ningún otro ser humano. Se había ocupado de aclarar que era el tipo de persona con la que nadie querría vivir, y había funcionado bastante bien hasta el momento en el que le habían presentado al doctor John Watson. Desde un primer momento supo que ese hombre no era como los demás; todo de él se lo gritaba a la cara, era una sorpresa que nadie más se diera cuenta. Desde su mirada, la cojera psicosomática, pasando por la forma de hablar hasta el modo de agachar la cabeza, típico de alguien que se había pasado una gran parte de su vida recibiendo órdenes. Habían acordado vivir juntos en el apartamento aunque él mismo había dudado que permaneciera allí más de dos días. Tampoco es que le hubiera importado demasiado.

Pero en ese momento le mira, roncando y tumbado de cualquier manera en el sofá, y se pregunta cuántas personas como John Watson quedan en el mundo. Trágicos héroes de guerra con más de héroes que de guerreros.

—Yo no soy un héroe, Sherlock —le había dicho una vez—. Los héroes libran sus propias batallas, no las de otros.

Y Sherlock discrepa al respecto. No lo dice, pero lo piensa. Como muchas otras cosas. John afirma no ser un héroe e igualmente le había salvado disparándole al taxista sin haber pasado apenas veinticuatro horas desde que se habían conocido.

Y esa es otra de las cosas que le resultan curiosas de John. Su forma de ser. Esas reacciones con respecto a alguien que es aún un desconocido. Esa forma casi suicida de demostrar las emociones sin pensar en nada más.

Sentimientos, debilidades, preocupación por los demás. Él siempre se ha apartado de todo eso.

El amor es un error humano. Los sentimientos exponen. La dependencia y las relaciones crean peligro.

Ve a John encogerse involuntariamente y temblar a causa de la ventana abierta y el frío del mes de diciembre que se cuela en la habitación.

Coge la manta del sillón y le cubre con ella. Los temblores cesan el acto y su respiración suena más pausada, más tranquila. Aún permanece dormido. Decide, pues, continuar con la investigación, intuye que ya está muy cerca de la respuesta.

Amar es un error humano.

Los sentimientos exponen.

Hay debilidad en la dependencia.

No entiende qué problema le ve todo el mundo a eso. Es sencillo._ No hay que involucrarse._

Al día siguiente, John se encuentra cubierto por una manta que no recuerda haber cogido.

* * *

**John**

Sherlock suele dormir no muy habitualmente. Cuando dice no muy habitualmente quiere decir rara vez. Rara vez es casi nunca. Pero hay ocasiones en las que sí, en las que se estira sobre el sofá, cierra los ojos y verdaderamente duerme. Donde parece e una persona "normal". Son esos momentos los que John considera como raras maravillas de la naturaleza y por los que merecería la pena organizar visitas guiadas al departamento y cobrar entrada.

Esa noche es una de ellas. Aovillado en el sofá y profundamente dormido. John tiene una taza de té vacía entre las manos y toda la intención de ir a su habitación en cuanto consiga dejarla en algún lugar habitable de la cocina (probablemente entre algún tarro de dedos humanos en formol y un montón de trastos que ni se molesta en averiguar para qué sirven). Cuando consigue dejar la taza en equilibrio precario sobre un montón de platos —la señora Hudson colapsaría si lo viera —bosteza profundamente y sabe que esa será una noche tranquila. En silencio se dirige a su habitación pero no puede evitar volver la mirada hacia el salón y más concretamente al sofá y a quien lo ocupa.

Se reprende mentalmente por imbécil cuando ve que sus pies involuntariamente lo están llevando a acercarse a él. En realidad siente mucha curiosidad por verle dormir. Ese maravilloso espectáculo bien vale unos segundos de la vida de John Watson.

Se sienta casi en el borde del sofá, para no molestarle aunque sabe que no se despertará ni aunque una bola de demolición eche abajo desde los cimientos el 221B de Baker Street. Cuando Sherlock duerme lo hace a conciencia. John lo describiría como una especie de coma autoprovocado. Todo en él le parece un asombroso misterio. En ese único instante en que observa vulnerabilidad en su compañero es cuando más le cuesta creer que sea capaz de deducir aspectos de la vida de una persona unas tres veces y haberla insultado otras cinco en el mismo corto periodo de tiempo.

En esos momentos, Sherlock parece más humano y él se siente menos intimidado.

Porque sí, a veces, se siente intimidado por Sherlock. Cuando por primera vez se le acercó lo suficiente, se notó a sí mismo encogerse. No hubiera sabido decir si por la altura, por sus ojos que parecían querer traspasarle o simplemente porque su sola presencia le acojonaba de forma absurda. Con el tiempo se había dado cuenta que ese pensamiento había sido ridículo. Había conseguido integrarse con bastante soltura en el mundo de ese héroe poco común.

John sonríe al pensar en esa palabra. _Héroe_.

Sherlock no se considera a sí mismo un héroe. Se lo ha recordado muchas veces. John discrepa siempre, pero nunca lo dice. Solo que esta vez se siente con algo de fuerzas para sacarlo de dentro. En voz baja, pero le supone un alivio. En su presencia solo lo admitiría bajo tortura.

—Claro que eres un héroe. Me salvaste de mí mismo.

Se levanta del sofá y pone derecha la manta que cubre a Sherlock. La sube hasta el cuello porque hace un frío que a John le está helando los huesos, deteniendo involuntariamente sus dedos unos segundos más de lo debido en los oscuros mechones de su pelo.

Le da la espalda al marcharse bostezando de nuevo, esta vez un poco más sonoramente. Por eso no nota unos ojos claros que le observan directamente desde el sofá.


End file.
